Valyria Reborn
by Toroka25
Summary: Valyria had survived the Doom, but not intact, and had chosen to remain in the Shadows for nearly 300 years. Now what would happen if Daenerys' beginning had started here, along with a few other twists of fate? Lets Find Out! I mean, what could possibly go wrong? (God Damn It Bubsy!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hellooooo Everyone, I am sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time, so before I begin, here is a quick update on all of my other fanfics. MHA: Life Foundation is coming along great, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out where to go beyond the beginning, but i swear I shall have it out soon. Berserk: The Black Wolf is currently on Hiatus due to the fact that I wrote myself into a corner and now I'm focusing on both this story and finishing the next chapter of Life Foundation at the moment, same is going on with Child of Darkness. As for my Goblin Slayer x D&D and Naruto Fanfictions that i promised, they are also being put on hiatus until I can get out of my funk with them. In any case, again I am sorry for the delay but I shall get back to work as soon as possible on my other fics as soon as I find my spark of inspiration for them. Anyway, a big shout-out to Longclaw 1-6 for encouraging me and helping me set this story up. Now just a little bit of information on the story, this will be a Jonerys fanfiction, but I also intend on placing an Oc in this one as Jon and Daenerys's expert on magic, but this story will mostly focus on the main cast with my Oc being somewhat of a supportive role while having plenty of dialogue with the main cast. I won't reveal his name just yet, but I am going to ask you guys who I should pair him up with, so I will leave out a poll who to pair my oc up with. Remember he is going to be playing a huge role in the story, but the focus is on the main cast, as best as I can manage it anyways. I won't reveal who this person is, but I shall reveal the choices for the Poll, which I will reveal at the end of this chapter. Anyway enjoy yourselves, you're awesome, and thank you all for supporting me, I'll catch you on the flipside! DRACARYS!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sun reaches it's apex over the Smoking Sea, a region of water thought to be haunted by demons, ghosts and monsters of the most terrifying kind, however, unlike what most believe, these superstitions are unfounded. The only thing about these seas that are truly dangerous are the geysers situated across the positions where the Fourteen Fires once stood, and where they occasionally erupt, sending spouts of water high into the air, and raining down nutrient rich waters back into the sea. The great vapors that flow off the surface of this warm sea are not toxic, but they do disorient unwanted visitors into the many reefs that surround the islands, and it is at high noon that these vapors are at their thickest. It is here that, at the edge of the sea, a group of women come to the waters to bathe, and amongst them is a single woman in which who is more beautiful than the rest, though those beside her are no slouches in the beauty department themselves. This one woman is Daenerys Targaryen, Crown Princess to the Seven Kingdoms, and rightful Queen of the Andals, Roynar, and the First Men. Daenerys has been year nearly a year, and thanks to her great benefactors, she has grown into a beautiful and strong young woman, and amongst the most respected of her community.

The women beside her are the Natives of Valyria, the descendants of those that survived the doom thanks to the aid of her ancestor, Daenys the Dreamer, and lived to rebuild their homeland, not above ground, but within the mountains of her homeland. These women are responsible for hatching the dragons that now soar through the skies above them, and Daenerys is amongst their number, happily aiding in the hatching and rearing of dragons. The women smile as they had each brought their supplies to bathe, all of them smiling and laughing as they talk of the rumors and gossip going about the city, the princess remaining quiet as she listens in. It has been months, but she had indeed lost her brother and had buried herself in her work to try and forget her pain. Months ago, her brother had become ill with the Plague, and as their benefactors and his healers had attempted to save Viserys, unexpected complications had caused things to turn sour faster than they could recover from, and Viserys died.

His death had hit her hard, but thanks to her Hatching Sisters, she managed to work her way out of her depression, and thanks to them, she can now concentrate on the dream that Viserys left behind, to return to the 7 Kingdoms and reclaim it, though that wouldn't be for a while yet. The young princess washes herself and her Hatching Sisters as they clean one another, all of them sitting in the waters and talking about the news from across the sea in Essos. "Oh I think you should know this Daenerys…" One woman named Saera says, grabbing Daenerys' attention. "I've been informed that one of the sons of Lord Eddard Stark of Westeros is on his way here to Valyria!"

"Oh, and why would one of the Direwolf's sons make his way here?"

"It seems Lord Direwolf had a debt he needed to repay to one Illryio Mopatis, as well as discuss a business transaction of some kind, as such, Lord Direwolf sent his son to assure the purchase of Medicine, Gems, and Dragonbone to be transported to Pentos as a show of good faith." Saera explains, "However, Lord Direwolf also wished to have his son see more of the world before he made his final decision to go to the Wall."

"Why the Wall?" Daenerys asks.

"Jon Snow is a Bastard…" Saera says, with disgust in her voice, the term "Bastard" is something Valyrians do not tolerate, for a child is deserving of the love of his parents, no matter the circumstances of his birth. "Yet his father loves him like the rest of his children, only his father's wife and his sister, Sansa, do not treat him fairly, due to his station. Westerosi swine…"

"I could not agree more…" Daenerys says, thinking about this, "I truly hope he is not like the monster my brother made his father out to be."

"A bastard is shown no love in Westeros…" A woman named Rhaenys says, "If you show him respect, he will respect you as well, all the illegitimate children of the world seek acknowledgement from their parents, and few ever receive it." The women nod as they share solemn looks, but they all return to relaxing in the water, that is until they notice a shadow in the mists. "It looks like our guest is here…" Daenerys stands, carefully walking to the edge and wipes off the water from her body. "Your grace?"

"I shall go greet our guests, you ladies continue to enjoy the Smoking Sea, I shall see you all later!"

"Good luck, your grace!" One of the women says, in which Daenerys moves to a stone outcropping, smiling as she picks up her fresh clothes and begins to dress herself, the Targaryen Princess first putting on her unmentionables before moving to the leather pants and shirt that are custom of the Valyrians. In Valyria, men and women dress identically, as to prove they are all equals and deserve equal respect, with only minor differences separating them, and even these differences are personal touches. Once the shirt and pants are on, Daenerys picks up her belt, which carries her sword in it's scabbard, a Valyrian Style sword known as a saber, a sword that combined the best of the Westerosi Martial Arts with the Braavosi Water Dancing. Finally, the Princess places around her shoulders a long flowing cloak made from the hide of a dragon, one that had died of old age, in which it's hide, bones, horns, and fangs were collected, with the blood given to the Maegi, and the Flesh burned to ash, used to fertilize the the crops.

A ship moves through the mists of the Smoking Sea, many of the crewmen, though having made this journey several times before, are terrified, and frantically move to provide as much light as possible, as to show the Dragon Riders that could be scouring the area that they mean no harm. Jon Snow looking at the sailors around him, knows the kind of dangers that just about everyone else knows, the Stonemen, the Doom that still clings to the once proud Freehold, but more than anything, the dangers that are said to still live within the boundaries of the islands. The ship slowly pulls into the estuaries that lead to the mountains. The great wildlands flow right on by as the ship continues into the estuaries, the waters deep enough for it to sail through, and wide enough that no roots would be able to harm the ship. However, what was truly odd is the fact that the ship is able to sail up river, and there are no signs of the stone men, something Jon finds rather odd.

However, the question isn't allowed to linger long as nearby, a fire erupts, just on the shore, and the sounds of screaming, along with the beating of what can only be described as the beating of a drum, and the sound of an ear piercing screech, to which Jon looks to the skies above him, only shock filling his eyes. A massive winged creature burning the surrounding landscape with it's flame, and from the flames, Stonemen can be seen as their ashes fill the river. "My thanks, Dragonrider!" The captain says.

"Just doing our job, sir! Protecting our people from the Stonemen, as well as our clients and guests!" The Dragon Rider says, before his dragon, with scales of gleaming silver with gold in the frills and wings, flies away, screeching. Jon regains his wits as he looks to the Captain of the Ship, a look on his face saying it all.

"That's right lad… That… Was a dragon." The Captain says, "There are plenty here in Valyria, enough to conquer the entirety of Slaver's Bay, but Valyria does not seek to reclaim it's lost territories… Yet…"

"If the Targaryens are here, then they-"

"Will not attack Westeros… Besides, there is only one Targaryen left… Princess Daenerys, and from what I know, she recently lost her brother to the Plague, so right now, she is in mourning."

"I… I see…" Jon says, lowering his head, knowing he would do the same if his siblings or father were to die, and he can certainly empathize with the Princess. However, everything he has heard about the Targaryens still festers in his mind, but as his father had told him "a child is innocent of the crimes of it's parents, lest they commit them themselves", a quote that Jon very much likes and decides to keep in the back of his mind, to keep himself humble until the innocent is proven guilty. That is when suddenly he hears something, gates opening as he notices they are arriving at the mountain, with what appear to be gates of rock opening with the, revealing a dark cavern inside.

"Alright boys, prepare for the trade, and once we have completed business, you may have some shore leave before we head back home!" The Captain says, the men cheering. The cavern begins to swallow them into the darkness, and as they enter, the gates close and the bright light of a thousand Glass Candles illuminates the docks carved into the stone around them, hand carved and polished as with great care and finesse. Whats more, there were men and women working a crank, Jon wondering what they could be doing. "Lord Snow, you might want to stay away from the edge!" Taking the man at his word, he backs away from the edge, only to feel a rough jolt, and the ship begins to make it's way to be placed at the docks.

"What is going on?"

"The Valyrians were not just masters at magic, they are also rather technologically advanced, compared to the other free cities. What you are feeling is the lifting of a crane, it is lifting our ship out of the water and onto a platform in which it can rest until we decide to leave. After that, they will tend to any barnacles and other such parasitic creatures that attached to our ship." The Captain says, "Thats part of their hospitality!"

"Amazing!" Jon says, his opinion on the Valyrian's changing as he sees the ship being lifted out of the water, and along a pulley system, is carefully guided to a maintenance platform, set down, with a platform perfectly aligned with that of the lip of the ship's edge, now bringing into the perspective the steps built into the side. Walking up to the platform, a beautiful woman, more beautiful than Jon had ever laid eyes upon, steps into view, wearing a sword on her belt, and before she steps onto the ship, she bows twice in respect.

"Greetings, visitors, I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, it is a pleasure to meet you!" She says, smiling at the sailors and their guest.

"Your highness…!" The men say, kneeling to the Princess, and Jon Snow, unwilling to show disrespect, bows to show his respect.

"Rise, I am not a Queen yet, and I will not be for sometime, but your respect is duly noted!" The woman says, "Is there one amongst you named Jon Snow?"

"I am Jon Snow, Princess…" Jon speaks up.

"Welcome to Valyria, Jon Snow of the House Stark, Son of the Warden of the North, Direwolf of the Trident!" Daenerys says, shocking the Northerner with her display of respect. "Though I wish I could meet your father myself, I would be honored to show you around Valyria."

"I am honored, and my father is currently dealing with some transactions in Pentos, but he said he would be here not a few days after we arrive." Jon says, speaking to Daenerys with respect and honor.

"That is appreciated...! Varyn…!" One of the men walks over, "Please inform the Triumvirate we will be entertaining another guest very soon, inform them that the Direwolf seeks an Audience with the High Dragons."

"Right away!" One of the Workers says, rushing off.

"The rest of you, you all know what you are here for, move through your work quickly, then please enjoy yourselves! I shall be giving the young Lord a tour through Valyria!" Daenerys says, smiling, to which the men and the bastard all can swear the room grows several times brighter thanks to such a radiant smile on her face. Jon bows and slowly follows the Princess down the platform to the docks. "Lord Snow, tell me of the North, I am truly interested to hear about the largest region in the Seven Kingdoms!"

"The North is, as you said, the largest of the Seven Kingdoms, and it's cold is still present even in the height of summer. The Land is cold, wet, but it's due to those natural defenses that only horses and soldiers who grew up in the North know how to adapt to it's conditions in battle." Jon speaks truthfully, unsure of why but standing near her, he does not feel the oppressive aura that Lady Catelyn has when it concerns him. "But what makes the North beautiful in our eyes is how it helps us understand how the other lands have it easy, and how the cold brings family togethers, as much as it tears them apart."

"Fascinating…!" Daenerys says, smiling as she hears it, imagining the North. "Tell me, is what they say about my father true?"

"I wouldn't know as I don't have personal experience of the events…" Jon says, "However, there were many witnesses to Aerys II's atrocities, so I can only say that they may very well be true."

"I… I see…" Daenerys says, looking down, but hides her pain, "Anyway, allow me to show you the Market!" She brings him into a square where there are merchants who are selling fruits, flowers, medicines, meat, among other things, and Jon is stunned at the variety, "This is one of many markets throughout the city. Unlike most cities, we prefer to keep as many places where we can have our people purchase food and other commodities, but more than that it makes it easier for the more common folk to have markets near them."

"I see…!" He then notices a strange fruit on a stand, it looks reddish-pink in color with yellow green leaves flowing off of it.

"That's a Dragonfruit, they are amongst our sweetest commodities here, it is very delicious, despite the number of seeds inside!" Daenerys says, bringing out a silver coin with a sapphire in the center of it, and gives it to the vendor, who bows and thanks Daenerys for her business. Dany shows Jon how to peel it, the sweet scent flowing from the flesh enticing the Northerner, who, once given permission, partakes of it. The fruit is sweet, but subtly so, and the flesh is soft, and seeds be damned, it's delectable. "Delicious, is it not?"

"Very much so! I don't think I've ever tasted something so unique…" Jon says, the two of them continuing on as Jon continues to eat, to which she then shows Jon the Dragonforge, a forge that utilizes dragon fire to forge Valyrian Steel, as well as a smelter that takes dragonbone and a strange black stone, not dragon glass but something different. "What is that?"

"Those are Dragonhearts, or Black Diamonds as they are commonly called, they are a vital ingredient in making Valyrian Steel. The alchemists here in Valyria have discovered that excess carbon in a dragon's food and bile cause them to form in the gallbladders of dragons, the pressure of which causes the carbon to form into these diamonds. Due to their high concentration of carbon, they are a key ingredient of making our newer and stronger valyrian steel." Daenerys explains. "The old Valyrian steel that most of the world recognizes was made using only dragon fire, in which the flames burned out the impurities in the steel, and leaving behind magical residue, followed by being cooled by sea water that made the steel lighter and stronger."

"And by mixing in these carbon rich Gallstones, you're able to make a more advanced Valyrian Steel?" Jon asks, looking at Daenerys.

"Correct, this new Valyrian Steel, which we have coined as Dragonsteel, is much lighter, stronger, and doesn't lose it's magic when being reforged." Daenerys explains. "Would you like to see how this Valyrian Steel is smelted?"

"I would, and I swear by the Old Gods and the New, your secret shall remain safe with me!" Jon says, excitement in his voice. Despite having just met him, Daenerys cannot help but feel like she can trust his word, though she doesn't know why, and as such, she takes him to the refinery, where she reveals that in it, there are people saying prayers for a dragon that had died of sickness, and begging their gods to grant this poor creature peace. After this, the men begin to disassemble the dragon, taking out out it's bones and cleaning them. "Is this how you gather the ingredients for your Dragonsteel?"

"Yes, however, the bones of this dragon must be cleaned before they can be either shipped or turned into dragonsteel." She then leads him further into the refinery, where the men are taking bones that have been cleaned and are examining each individual inch of the bones carefully, determining whether a bone should be sold on the market or used to make Dragonsteel, however, there is a single person is examining dragon teeth, and nodding.

"This one is good! Take it to be refined!"

"Sir!" a group of men call, lifting the tooth and placing it on a cart.

"Dragon Teeth make the finest of our swords, which are saved for the nobility and our dragon riders, the highest quality bones are saved for the military and the smallfolk, whilst the ones that do not make the cut are sold on the market, where they fetch a handsome price." Daenerys says. "We carefully preserve the teeth for the future, as well as our highest quality Dragonhearts…" She then shows him the actually forging process of dragonsteel, where they use a furnace powered by dragon fire to melt down the Dragonhearts and the Dragonbone/Dragon Teeth, and use rods made of valyrian steel to carefully mix the molten ingredients. After several minutes, they pour the molten metal a large number of casts for ingots, and slowly allow them to cool as men in protective robes begin to sing songs as the metal cools. "Amazing is it not?"

"It truly is…" Jon says, "To think such a simple method created the Valyrian Steel we know today, and this new alloy, Dragonsteel I think you called it, is vastly superior to Valyrian Steel."

"It truly is…!" Daenerys says, looking at her Saber and drawing it. "This Saber, that I have named Jelmazma (Storm), was of the first four Dragonsteel blades ever forged." She gently hands it to Jon, who can certainly feel the difference, he can barely feel it in his hand, almost as if it were literally an extension of his arm, no weight to it, but his heart tells him not to test it's edge. He gently returns the sword to Daenerys, and the young woman returns the blade to it's scabbard, then takes him back out in the streets, where it is much cooler.

However, as the two continue to make their way down the streets once more, they find a familiar silver and gold dragon making it's way down the streets, it's rider on it's back. "Daeron! Vermithrax!" Daenerys says.

"Your majesty, a fine day to you!"

"How was the patrol?"

"It was rather dull, aside from a pack of stonemen nearly attacking a group of merchants!" Daeron says, turning to see Jon Snow. "Speaking of which, I do believe this is the young Lord Snow!"

"I am no lord… I am a Bastard, as such I don't inherit any titles or lands from my father." Jon says.

"That is too bad, even bastard children deserve the love of their families…!" Daeron says, "In any case, I need to go make my report to the Triumvirate so-" He is then jolted as his Dragon, Vermithrax, turns to Jon. "Vermithrax? Whats wrong girl?" The dragon growls low as it leans in towards Jon, who looks at the creature in front of him. With a slow and shaking hand, he slowly reaches towards the scaled being, and his hand gently touches it's maw, the aggressive look on the dragon fading as she seems to relax. The people of Valyria stand in awe as they look at this, but most stunned of all are Daenerys and Daeron, who cannot believe what they are seeing. Jon Snow, a stranger without the blood of Valyria, has tamed Vermithrax, one of the most aggressive dragonesses in Valyria.

On a ship arriving at the edge of the Smoking Sea, Lord Eddard Stark feels a shiver run up his spine, with a pit forming in his stomach, as if something has happened. He then feels as if a pair of familiar hands are placed on his shoulders, and though it seems his mind is playing tricks on him, the mists of Valyria take the form of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Ned's dearly departed sister, Lyana Stark. In Ned Stark's hands, instead of ice, he is holding a book in his hand, one that contains his confession to Jon, and beside him are the gifts he had prepared for Jon's Nameday which will arrive in just a few short days. He then begins to breathe as he looks into one of the gifts he had promised, something he had been given by Lyana to give to her son, his nephew. A dark gray dragon egg, one that Ghost seems to be guarding very seriously, even getting somewhat aggressive with Ned himself, but remains calm. Petting Ghost and rewarding his vigil with some food, Ned smiles at the Direwolf as he slowly closes the chest. 'Soon…'

Author's note: Phew... That was a lot of hard work, thanks again to Longclaw 1-6 senpai for helping me set this and for encouraging me to actually throw my hat into the ring in this particular fanfiction. Funny story, this was supposed to be an Skyrim x Game of Thrones Crossover Fanfiction, but he convinced me to use the Pure Version with my minor tweaking. Anyway, as I had said earlier, I have 3 choices for my Oc to be paired up with, and like I said earlier, he shall have a supporting role amongst the main cast, but he will be important to the story, though I will put in chapters that focus specifically on him from time to time, mostly to fill in any gaps I or you guys happen to find in the story's lore so I can stay with my canon (thanks guys). Anyway his three choices will be: 1) Sansa Stark, 2) Margaery Tyrell, or 3) Tyene Sand. I cannot make up my mind about these girls, but whoever you choose shall become paired with my oc, but I will introduce him in the next chapter, and if you guys can guess who he is at the end of his next chapter, then you guys will earn my undying respect. To leave you a hint though, here is a quote from one of my favorite youtube videos which, i hope, will not give it away too much: "You're fucking with the most triumphant third of the Triumvirate". Hopefully that will at least give you a hint to who it is in the next chapter, or at least who he is related to =^.^= Anyway I'll catch you guys on the Flipside, DRACARYS!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Heyooooo How is everyone doing? I hope you're all doing alright, before I begin, I am glad to see I have gotten some good feed back as well as quite a few favs and follows, which warms my heart to no end! Now before we begin, I am going to say this here, I've decided that in the next chapter, I am not going to be sending Jon to the Wall, now before anyone gets up in arms, I'm going to let you all know that this is my fanfiction, i can do what I want as long as I don't break the story's lore too much. As for the parts in which the Wights become apparent at the Wall, I have a plan for that set up, just bear with me! Secondly, I'm going to play along with a bit the theory about an Ice Dragon being in the world of Game of Thrones, and for that I do have plans for that, which you will be hinted at in this chapter, though I will be going a bit off-canon to make it fit. Finally, the poll is up on my profile, but I will be modifying it so if you guys would be so kind, please help me choose who I am going to be pairing up my oc with, who you will see at the very end of this chapter, and will be introduced in the next one. I have several more things I wish to talk about, but I think the chapter will explain most of it. I'll catch you guys on the Flipside, DRACARYS!

Chapter 2:

Time seems to stop for the Valyrians as Vermithrax seems to relax at the touch of the Stark Bastard, and Jon… There was nothing he could do, or have words to describe it… The only thing he could describe this to be is truly magical, almost as if his hand is touching fire given form. The Valyrians, shocked at this, cannot help but begin whispering, not things of blasphemy or insults, but words of awe and of possibilities of who Jon's mother could be. Daenerys has no words to describe what she is seeing, Vermithrax, one of the most violent and aggressive of the mature females here in her motherland, is so serene under the touch of a mere stranger, one whose mother is unknown, but that causes thoughts to flow through her mind. Only those with Valyrian have a chance to tame and pair up with a dragon, but even then it was dangerous, as many dragons have matching personalities of their destined partners. Only the Targaryens, blessed by Balerion, the Valyrian God of Death, had the ability to calm the violent nature of dragons, but even then, as she herself discovered, is very risky, as some of the more aggressive dragons had a chance on attacking their Targaryen Masters with only the slightest provocation.

However, their stupor only lasts a moment as Vermithrax pulls herself from Jon's hand, then turns back in the direction of the Roost, where the Triumvirate are awaiting the scout report. "Whoa! Whoa! Vermithrax!" Daeron says, the dragon moving away quickly, and the stunned people now going about their business once again, only this time, they speak amongst each other of the spectacle they had just witnessed, and within several moments, the news spreads like wildfire. Daenerys, snapping out of her own stupor of amazement, looks to Jon Snow, and a look of awe on her face. "You… You tamed a dragon…!"

"What?" Jon asks, stunned at what Daenerys had just said.

"All Valyrians have the potential to become Dragonriders, but few ever take the risk of attempting to become one, due to how aggressive some dragons can be." Daenerys says, "Only the Targaryens had the ability to tame even the most aggressive dragons." She looks at him seriously, "And Vermithrax is one of the most aggressive of the breeding Dragonesses here in Valyria…!"

"I…" Jon says, taking this information in, "I have no answer to give, I know my father, but I don't know who my mother is or was… If she were a Targaryen, I would've been killed long ago… My father would've had to see to it, it would've been his duty…" Daenerys looks at him, but feels the sorrow in his voice, and she herself begins to question her own statement.

"I am sorry, Jon Snow, I didn't mean to make any implications… It was the only explanation that made any sort of sense…" Daenerys says, looking to the side.

"I… I understand…" Jon says, to which Daenerys begins to walk past him.

"Let us go, Lord Snow, we have much more to do before I take you to the Triumvirate, let us forget these depressing thoughts for now." Daenerys says, putting on a brave face, and a smile on her face. 'Even if I didn't mean to imply it, I do hope my thoughts are correct… If you do indeed have Targaryen Blood in some form, then I can certainly say that I am happy that I am not alone.' Daenerys leads him through the streets, and eventually, they arrive at the Temple of the Dragon Gods, in which there are 18 of them, 9 Good and 9 Evil.

Of the Good Gods, their Leader is Balerion the Black Dread, the God of Time, Justice, Life, Death, Rebirth, and the Afterlife, it is through him that all souls are put through a purifying cycle of Life, Death, and Rebirth, and their deeds in life judge where they are to spend a hundred years in the after life, which is a hundred days in the realm of the Living, and where they are to be reborn in their new lives, his symbol is a dragon biting it's tail. Syrax is the Goddess of Healing, Medicine, Magic, and the Laws of Nature, she is the one who decides the seasons, patron of the Priesthood and Mages, and the Goddess who governs the Rules of Nature, and keeps the natural world in balance, her symbol is a dragon wing made from flowers and leaves. Caraxes is the God of War, Honorable Combat, and the Guardian of the Conquered, and it is he who officiates terms of surrender and fair treatment of the defeated, both living and dead, his symbol being claw marks upon a shield. Meraxes is the Goddess of Love, Sex, Fertility, and Chastity, it is she who decides the fates of lovers, whether they be destined or star-crossed, and whether the children of these pairings are born healthy as a blessing or sickly as a punishment, her symbol being that of a cracked dragon egg with an eye peering out of it.

The Final Goddess is Meleys, the Goddess of Commerce, Craftsmen, Harvest, and Festivities, she is the Goddess who brings bountiful harvests, aids in successful projects, and brings riches to the pious but honorable shop keepers, and vengeance upon thieves and other criminals, her symbol is that of a dragon head holding a pair of balances between it's teeth. Finally, of the Good Gods, there are the twins Vermax and Arrax, the Gods of Fate, and it is they who decide the fate of every person in the living world with their infamous coin tosses. Arrax is the God of Heroes, Glory, and Benevolent Rulers, and if the coin falls in his favor, it is he who guides the person to Greatness. His Twin brother, Vermax, is the god of Villains, Infamy, and Tyrants, and if the coin lands in his favor, it is he who ruins the lives of both those he controls and those who willingly serve them, first empowering them, and then turning their victories into ash in their mouths. Their symbol, ironically enough, is the very same coin they use to determine a person's fate, one side having a dragon dancing amongst a sea of stars and clouds, the other being that of a skeletal dragon muzzled and chained as it is dragged down into a lake of fire.

"How is Vermax a Good God if he is the one who brings misery to others?" Jon asks Daenerys, but before the Princess can answer, a young brother of the Faith steps forward.

"Holy Vermax is a god who balances out his brother, though he is not malevolent, he brings misery only to those who willingly serve those who are evil, plaguing them with fear and paranoia, causing dissension in the ranks." The Brother says, "He does empower the wicked, sure, but he only does so that those his brother has chosen are able to defeat them, by making them arrogant and weak."

"I… I see…" Jon says, looking to the symbol of Vermax, now understanding the benevolent role this god plays in the pantheon. "Can you tell me about the Evil Gods?"

"We dare not speak their names, we know of them and their titles, but we dare not say them outloud, for they are always listening. Their names are curses that even we Valyrians dare not speak, even at our most frustrated, and it has been recorded in our histories that those who invoked their names were not just given great power, but they and those they cared about suffered greatly before they left this world. Only the Dark Brothers, who study the lore of the Dark Ones are brave enough to teach others how to defend against them, and what tricks they play to lure people into misdeeds, as well as the forms they take in order to make us suffer."

"How would I be able to meet these Dark Brothers…?"

"Every seven days, on the Day of the Sun, we hold meetings of the faithful and the Dark Brothers preach about the evils of the Dark Ones, what forms they take, and how to protect ourselves from them." The Brother says. "In any case, good day sir…!" The Brother bows and leaves to the depths of the temple, and Jon looks to the Gods on display. He can feel something stir within him as he looks at the at the statues and their symbols, each individual God is a Dragon, to be expected, but as he looks at each individual dragon, they all have noticeable differences about them. Of all of them, though Balerion has the vast majority of differences, given how he is the largest of the statues present, and unlike the rest, he does not have a menacing snarl or a pacified look, out of all of them, the statue presents the dragon lying down, appearing to be asleep, however, it's one open eye gives it away, and with how it has been carved, it's gaze is piercing, as if gazing into the soul of the one he beholds. Into the stone that the statue lies upon, there are words of Valyrian engraved into it, and Daenerys reads them outloud. "All Men must Serve the Will of the Gods, and all Men must Die when it is their Time. When you believe it is not, simply tell me that it is "Not Today", and I shall grant you a few more breathes to prove it, but when I deem it so, do not deny me, or your death will not be peaceful or painless."

"Is that what these words say?" Jon asks.

"Yes, they are his holy orders, simple and to the point…" Daenerys explains, she then notices that Jon's hand is gently reaching for the statue, but then he stops. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, but staring into this eye… Seeing the sights here, and meeting dragons for the first time… I am not sure… I guess I could say, I feel like I've come home, but I am not sure why…" Jon explains. That is when he notices something, a family rushing into the temple, and bringing in a woman whose lower face is covered by a cloth, and her body wrapped in bandages.

"Help! Help! Oh great Syrax, Help!" One of men of the family shouts, to which the priests rush over. "Brothers, she has the Plague! Please help her!"

"She will be attended to, help us take her to the Bleeding Room, immediately…!" The family nods as they follow the Brother's assurances and they help the sickly and coughing woman to a room, in which Jon follows.

"No Jon!" Daenerys says, to which the Temple's guards stop the Stark Bastard before he follows two far, only allowing him to see a room that a waft of air brings the stench of blood and decay.

"Let me through, they are going to kill her!" Jon says, to which the Temple Guard grab onto Jon and pull him away, with other priests bringing out chains and bind Jon.

"Jon don't struggle!"

"How can you condemn one of your people to death!?"

"It is not what you think Jon!" Daenerys says, "Jon please calm down and listen, you must not go in there, no matter what!"

"Why, what is so special about that room!?"

"Have you ever heard of Blood Magic?"

"Blood Magic?" Jon asks, still looking at her with suspicion.

"All forms of magic, save one, require drawing upon power from outside forces to utilize it's powers. The Roynar call upon the Mother Royne to utilize Water Magic, R'hllor's Servants use Fire as mediums for their spells, and I am sure the Children of the Forest used the Weirwood Trees as conduits for their magics. Blood Magic is the Magic derived from Humans, in which we utilize the vessel for the soul, blood, as a medium for spells. Blood Magic can perform almost anything, including that of the other forms of magic, but on much smaller scales without the use of tools to amplify it's accuracy and power. Blood Magic can even be used to bring back the recently deceased, provided their bodies are not sickly, poisoned, or missing any vital organs, or with their heads removed…" Daenerys explains. "It is the Oldest and Most Powerful form of magic there is, but is also the most dangerous and hardest to control."

"Why is it so hard to control?" Jon asks, looking at her in awe.

"Blood Magic requires blood, and if one is to bring back the recently deceased or near dead, somebody related to the user by blood must take their place. There is also the fact that the ghosts of the caster's family fight off the Dark Ones and their Demons as a means to protect the user from becoming possessed, but that will not stop interruption from those of the living. The songs used to cast blood magic are highly complex, intricately woven, and delicately balanced. Once they begin, even the slightest interruption or distraction, such as the buzzing of a fly or a mosquito biting into the caster's flesh, will be enough to disrupt the spell and sabotage the maegi's efforts. Once the slightest distraction or interruption is made, the ghosts cannot protect the caster or those they are trying to help, and the afflicted will have their soul dragged into the Netherworld, and if the caster is unlucky enough to open their eyes during the distraction, he along with those who are aiding him." Jon can only look at her, horrified, "That is why you must not go, Jon, no matter how you feel, or what you hear." That is when they hear a roar coming from the Bleeding Room, and the vocalists' voices becoming distorted.

However, that is when glowing orbs fly past Jon and Daenerys, almost invisible, but Jon catches them, and from them appear warriors dressed in armors and riding upon dragons, and another roar echoes. "We must go Jon…" Daenerys says, shaking, Jon noticing this. Once he is unbound, they leave the Temple, the White Wolf seeing that the Princess is on the verge of shedding tears, though she tries to keep it in.

"You've interrupted one of those rituals before, Princess?" Jon asks, the Princess nodding.

"It cost me my brother's life, as well as the sons of Two of the Triumvirates, who had recently been given their promotion to High Priesthood… Because of it, I can't help but feel I betrayed High Dragon Longinus and High Dragon Brutus for their kindness towards me and Viserys." Daenerys says, "I was so terrified of what I heard that I rushed to Viserys' side and I ended up interrupting the ritual, and saw them have their souls dragged into the Netherworld." Jon feels his heart breaking as the strong woman attempts to keep herself as such, and against his own orders, his arms reach around the princess and pull her into a comforting embrace, who cries into his arms, unable to contain it anymore. Several minutes pass as the Princess sobs, the passing Faithful silently whispering their condolences, and once her tears have dried, Daenerys dries her tears, calming her mind. "I am sorry, I haven't had anyone I felt comfortable speaking with about the way in which my brother died for months, aside from the Triumvirate themselves."

"I am sorry your brother died in such a manner, if you hadn't stopped me, I would have made the same mistake, and that family would've lost someone they held dear." Jon says, looking at her, to which Daenerys looks to him, and smiles.

"Thank you… We have one more stop before we go to the Roost to meet with the Triumvirate…" Daenerys says, "The Castle Draco…!" Once back on the street, she asks a horse drawn carriage take them to Castle Draco as fast as the driver is able. The Carriage itself is open air and comes with a selection of Valyrian Wine, cheeses, and a strange form of bread. "Please, partake!"

"That are these hard slabs of bread?"

"Those are called crackers! They are amongst our more famous non-perishables, and we have many kinds, made from many different starches, the most easily produced ones being from rice and wheat. With it we have a collection of soft cheeses that pair well with the crackers and our collection of famous Valyrian Wines." Daenerys says smiling and being a generous host. "This cheese in particular…" She points to a mild yellow cheese, "It is my particular favorite, it has a very mild flavor, but it is particularly nutty in taste…" Daenerys takes a knife and carefully cuts the cheese and places it on a cracker, in which Jon notices the easily identifiable salt crystals he has seen many times in the Red Keep. She gently hands the cracker with cheese to Jon, who graciously takes it, and after taking a bite, he is stunned at how delicious the food is. With this she carefully pours him a cup of wine, and allows him to sip it. It is a delectable white wine with the taste of apples, only it isn't very sweet, it is sour, with a honey chaser to it, and what's more, there is a subtle but noticeable saltiness to it.

"What is this?"

"That is a wine we made from the apple trees that grow here in Valyria, we call it cider, or Apple Wine, however, the wine is very strong and very sour, so we add water from the Smoking Sea with a bit of honey to dilute and sweeten the wine." Daenerys explains, smiling.

"These are all delicious!" Jon says, smiling as he continues to partake of the cheese, crackers, and wine. The two make conversation over the next ten minutes the carriage takes to lead them to Castle Draco. The entire fortress is massive and has a large wall surrounding the edge of the city, and beyond this point, Jon can feel heat coming from the other side of the fortress as Dragons fly in and shoot down fire from above. "What is going on?"

"Dragons can mate at any time of the year, but it usually takes about 7 years for hatchlings to become sexually mature adults, and even then it is the Dragonesses who choose when they become pregnant." Daenerys explains, "Female Dragons are able to prevent themselves from having children when they are not ready, or if the time is not right, and thanks to this dragon males can be tamed by the females through… Favors…"

"I see… Do dragons mate for life?"

"They do indeed, and when a dragon's mate dies, they will often wait until their newest set of wyrmlings are adults before condemning themselves to slow deaths through starvation." Daenerys says, "It's a sad and romantic bond they share, and it's often why female riders will often have male dragons, and male riders have female dragons, as the mated pairs can sense when their mates are dead, and as such, if the riders are married, it is often the case that surviving spouse joins their dragons and lovers in death."

"I see…" Jon says, feeling sad, but Daenerys gently places a hand upon his shoulder and guides him inside, where they are taken to the viewing platform, where they witness criminals condemned to death tied to posts. "What are they doing?"

"These people have all been given the death sentence by the courts for their heinous crimes, but instead of just letting their bodies rot, they are tied to the posts and are surrounded by eggs of specific dragonesses, and here, the mothers come and burn the criminals alive, where their deaths bring life to new dragons. However, out of every three potential births, usually only one of the eggs manages to hatch. On our best days, we one out of every three birthing Ceremonies has all the eggs hatching." Jon remains stoic about this, keeping his thoughts to himself and watches as the prisoners have their sentences passed, and then the mothers of each cluster of dragon eggs comes in and burns the men and women alive, the screams only lasting for a few seconds, with the flames touching them, and then just a few seconds afterwards, there are the squeals of hatchlings as the mothers draw close to their hatchlings and gently clear away the ashes, revealing the eggs that had hatched, while the shells of others cracked and broke apart, the hatchlings inside too weak to survive the ritual.

After this, the Hatching Sisters all come out, in which Daenerys explains to Jon the Hatching Sisters are a group of women trained to aid in the raising of Dragons, as most of the Mothers will be out either hunting or with their riders on patrol, so it's up to the Sisters to tend to the hatchlings and help them survive past their first year. In the Wild mother dragons would often leave their children on high locations where they could be protected from all but the most dangerous predators, and could hunt for their hatchlings until they were between 3-4 years old, where they could fend for themselves. The first year is always the most dangerous for baby dragons, as birds of prey, such as falcons and eagles, would often kill the hatchlings, but thanks to the sisters, and the protection of Castle Draco, they can be raised in relative safety, as the castle grounds were large enough to host the mothers of the recently hatched to be allowed to live there, and at any one time, only 5 mature, breeding females no older than 13 years of age were able to live in Castle Draco while attending to their wyrmlings, the others needed to tend to their children outside the mountain's walls, where they would have enough space to do so.

Jon is given a tour of the castle, and when the newly born Wyrmlings see him, they begin screeching out for him, to which Daenerys and the Hatching Sisters notice but take the wyrmlings away to be tended to. Daenerys then takes Jon to meet the mothers currently in the castle, one of them actually being Vermithrax, in which Daenerys reveals that the ritual was delayed for her sake, as it was her first batch of eggs. Jon smiles at the silver and gold female, congratulating her, as well as the other mothers. However, it is after this that Daenerys then takes Jon to the Roost, which is a ten minute walk from Castle Draco, and doing so, Jon gets to see the great fortress is even grander than Castle Draco, it's literally built into the mountain's inner walls, and is almost as large as the Red Keep, from what his father told him of the castle.

From what he can tell, it has been built with what appear to be perches for Dragonriders to launch themselves and their mounts from the top floors, with the lower floors being the actual castle itself. If one were to take a glimpse at Dragonstone from a distance, and compare it to any of the castles in Westeros, it would be comparable in size to Harrenhal, with the architecture of Dragonstone, all focused along one wall. Jon can only look in awe at it's size and design, but Daenerys presses him on as they enter the keep going through halls of stone with veins of gold and silver flowing through the architecture and stonework, with murals painted onto the stone walls, all depicting what appear to be historical events, in which Jon reminds himself to examine later. The two, with all proper haste, find their way to a large set of doors with knights dressed in fine armor standing guard, the door appears to be made from metal and is carefully forged with the image of three dragons locked in combat, one dressed in armor, the second with billowing clouds shaped like robes, and the third scarred by what appear to be the marks of whips, and with chains on it's neck, wings, and legs.

"Halt, Daenerys Stormborn!" One of the guards says, "Who is this with you?"

"This is the son of the Direwolf of the Trident, this is Jon Snow…!"

"Oh… The Triumvirate have been awaiting him, but his father arrived not more than a few moments ago, and has begun speaking with them as speak!" One of the guards says, "If you wish to enter, please give us a moment!"

"Thank you!" Daenerys says, in which the guards take their keys, and carefully unlock what appear to be two simple locks, but from the releasing of what sound to be several locks, they are more complex than they appear. The doors finish unlocking, and slowly the two guards grip the talon shaped door handles and open them for the two. True to their word, Eddard Stark stands with Ghost before the Triumvirate, three powerful lords who look to be as old as Lord Eddard Stark. One of them is a man with long flowing silver hair, and dark violet eyes, dressed in a more opulent version of the clothes Jon had seen the men of Valyria wear, with his holding a chestplate upon his chest, guards upon his forearms and shins, and with a long flowing cloak behind him covered in metal scales. However, what made him truly stand out was the fact that he appears to have a blindfold covering his eyes, with the Valyrian word for "No" on embroidered upon it, as Daenerys would explain later. He sits in the middle, on the left is a woman whos hair is formed into a braid, which flows down behind her, and upon her ears are earrings with the same word hanging down each ear. Finally there is a third person, a man himself, who sits on the right, and has a cloth over his mouth, and he is dressed in a similar way to that of the priesthood, with his cloth having the very same word on it. "Jon, keep your hands visible at all times, it's a sign of trust to the High Dragons that your hands are either at your sides or held together in front of you, it shows you mean no harm and will not do anything to cause them harm."

"Understood…" Jon says, following the Princess's warning and the two approach the High Dragons.

"Honorable High Dragons, I have brought our esteemed guest…!"

"I… Thank you for seeing my father and myself…" Jon says, trying to be respectful.

"I am glad you could join us, Jon!" Ned says, smiling at Jon as he turns to him. "Jon, allow me to introduce you to Maerya Brutus, Lady of the People, Julaeys Caesar, Master of the Military, and Gaeys Longinus, the Grand Cleric was it, sir?"

"Yes, Lord Direwolf…" Gaeys says, looking at the man, though his voice is muffled somewhat by the cloth, that is when they hear something, the sound of someone taking deep breaths through the nose. "Julaeys?"

"Strange smell…" Julaeys says, "Dragon and Wolf as one…" He turns his head to Jon Snow, "His mother… Was she Targaryen?" Eddard looks at him, suspicion in his eyes, but then something in the back of his mind spoke to him, a soothing voice all too familiar.

"It's alright Ned, play along…" The calming and encouraging voice of a familiar woman tells him.

"You should tell Jon after the meeting, along with Daenerys, to reveal the whole truth…" A respectful and helpful voice from that of a man whispers to help him through this.

"Y-Yes, Lord High Dragon…" Eddard says, "She was… The daughter of Duncan Targaryen and Jenny of Oldstones, her name was Wylla Targaryen… Thus making my son, Jon, Princess Daenerys' sole surviving cousin." Jon looks at his father, shock flowing through his face and body, that was the name of his Mother, Wylla Targaryen! That is why he never spoke of her, he was just trying to protect him, if King Robert knew of this, then his head would be on a spike! Unshed tears flow from his eyes as he realizes the truth, and he couldn't love and respect his father more than he does now. Taking steps to his father, Jon embraces him, the two sharing a familial hug as Jon slowly regains his composure, the Triumvirate only smiling at this beautiful scene.

Daenerys, in the meanwhile, has her hands over her mouth, smiling as she sheds tears of joy, a Targaryen still lives. Illegitimate or not, she still has family left, and, as the Houses of Valyria say, his diluted blood is the saving grace of House Targaryen. "Jon!" Daenerys says, rushing to him and the White Wolf turning and hugging his cousin, the two of them laughing and shedding tears of joy. "Lord Stark, I can't trust Westeros with my cousin anymore, please let him remain here, where he can be loved!"

"Dany!" Jon says, placing a hand over his mouth, the young woman giggling at the sound of the nickname. "As much as I wish to stay, I am destined for the Wall!"

"Not anymore, Jon!" Edward Stark explains, "I had been planning on telling you the truth once we came here, as your Nameday present! As well as this…" he brings out a chest and reveals a dark chest with a gray dragon egg inside, Jon looking stunned as he picks up the stone, his hands feeling not heat but cold coming from within. "A Dragon Egg, Jon, a gift from Aegon Targaryen, and kept safe within the pool of the Godswood of Winterfell for centuries. This egg was the child of Balerion the Black Dread, and as a gift for bending the knee without a fight, Aegon gifted King Torrhen Stark this egg, proclaiming that there would be a time in the future when Fire and Ice would unite and be made flesh. Only then would the dragon inside grow warm and proclaim it's rider."

"And you believe that to be me?" Jon asks, to which Ghosts barks and wags his tail, as if in agreement. "You two boy?" Ghost barks again, as if to confirm it. "Well I shan't turn away such a gift, thank you, Father!"

"I have more gifts for you, but they can wait until later, go on and enjoy your time with your new gift, I must continue with my conversation with the Triumvirate." Ned says, to which Jon goes and leaves, holding the egg in his hands.

"We should hatch it soon, Jon!" Daenerys says, the doors closing behind her.

"You lie and yet you speak no evil…" High Dragon Gaeys says, once the doors are secure. "As you said, he is the union of Fire and Ice, but he is not your son."

"I cannot tell him everything yet, but I had to tell him something that would make some notion of sense…" Eddard explains. "Should he decide to stay here, I humbly request you reveal it to him within a few months time."

"I see no evil in your request…" High Dragon Julaeys says

"Nor do I hear it…" Maerya concurs, "Aegon VI Targaryen shall have our protection should he choose to remain here as a Valyrian, and his true nature shall be revealed a few months into his residency." That is when she pauses, "No, not Argon…"

"Lady High Dragon?" Eddard asks.

"If and when he decides to retake the Iron Throne, Aegon would inspire fear amongst his people… I hereby motion we change Aegon's true name…!"

"I see no evil in that, but what should we change it to?"

"I suggest one that has had a history of Benevolence and Wisdom in Westeros, the name Jahaerys…! If memory serves well, all Targaryen members with the name Jahaerys have always been in Lord Arrax's Favor, and all were wise rulers who sought peaceful means and used violence as a last resort. A returning King under such a name would more than likely be loved by the people…!" High Dragon Gaeys says. Ned Stark looks at the man with a look of see and pride with tears in his eyes as he can feel the ghosts of Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar crying for joy as the Grand Cleric, the Master of the Military, and the Lady of the People raise their hands, and he raises his hand, the ghosts of Rhaegar and Lyanna joining in, along with the ghosts of the other Targaryen now present, death having freed them from their madness. Even Mad King Aerys, Queen Rhaella, Prince Viserys, Ellia Martel of Dorne joining in with her children.

"Then by order of the Triumvirate… we hereby name Jon Snow of Westeros, as his true name shall be as of this day…!" Julaeys, Maerya, and Gaeys declare, standing up as they remove their respective symbols. On another side of the fortress, a young man smiles as he watches Jon and Daenerys train together in joy as Ghost guards Jon's egg. He holds a mirror made of dragonglass, rimmed with a golden frame, and he smiles at the White Wolf.

"Jahaerys III Targaryen…!"

Author's Note: Phew, this one was a tough one to write, let me tell you, I had to try and make everything fit perfectly in this one, and as you all might have questions about a few things, so be sure to ask them when you send me your reviews, but I will answer a few that are obvious, to me at least. First, Wylla Targaryen, its true that in canon that Duncan Targaryen and Jenny of Oldstones didn't have any children, and Wylla was a made up woman, in truth, I thought it would be the perfect excuse considering how distant and aloof that Ned has been about the subject, and using this lie as a means to explain everything, along with the fact that Wylla would've been a few years older than Ned during the Rebellion, it made sense to me at least. Second, the Blood Magic, I'm only going on based on the observations made of Mirri Maz Duur's Blood Magic Ritual, at least her variation of it, and how it is stated to be used in the Lore, and built around that. The Gods of Valyria: I thought that it would be a fun idea that all of the Targaryen Dragons that had Valyrian style names were the names of gods, with the ones that held confirmed genders being benevolent gods, while those without a confirmed gender being the evil ones. I shall explain the Dark Ones in a later Chapter, but for now, that is all I am going to say at the moment. Finally, the High Dragon Triumvirate, I am basing them off of Julius Caesar, Marcus Junius Brutus, and Gaius Cassius Longinus. You can thank an observation made by my senpai, Longclaw 1-6, as he thought the Valyrians were somehow a representation of the Roman Empire, which inspired me to utilize these three key figures as inspiration for the High Dragon Triumvirate, Arigato Senpai! Anyway, there is a poll now on my profile which will help me decide who i shall pair my oc with, and remember he is a supporting role who will be aiding the main cast. Also, if you want, I can also create small snipits of Lore for my Valyrians, just let me know if you want that and I'll do so in future chapters through the point of views from various Valyrian Characters! Aaaanyyyywaaaayyy, I think that about wraps this up, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, and if you have any questions about the story, just PM me and I shall give you as spoiler-free answers as i can. Catch you guys on the Flipside! DRACARYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hellooooooo How are you all doing? I am glad to finally have gotten this third chapter out, it was a real pain in my ass due to the fact I kept bouncing back and forth between two of my ocs, until Longclaw 1-6 helped me solve the dilemma. Anyway, after having a word with him, I have decided that my oc will be placed with _ in the future of this fanfic. Oh? You don't know who it is? Good, cuz I want it to be a bit of surprise, but just to give you guys a hint, my oc will have a bit of a thing for the color red. Aaaaaanyyyywaaaaayyy... I haven't much more to talk about, so be sure to Watch, Favorite, and Review as you read this new chapter, and hopefully at the end you can get a bit of a hint of things to come in the near future, so please enjoy the next chapter, and I'll catch you on the flipside! DRACARYS!

Chapter 3:

It is early in the morning as Jon is forced awake by Daenerys, who explains it's time to train. To which Jon groans as he struggles to pick himself up before changing his clothes into something more akin to what the Valyrians wear. The garments left for him include a black cloth shirt with a black vest, black cloak carrying the sigil of House Targaryen, black leather pants and boots, and finally, black leather gloves with the fingers cut short. The garments fit surprisingly well, and soon they meet in the courtyard of the mansion built for House Targaryen, which, like the Roost, has it's gold veins and gemstones left in the rock, in which the architects had worked around them to make it a beautiful work of art, with glass candles and torches lighting the halls. Daenerys had told him the newest candles burn with the same light as the sun, buy with a bit of magic, the temperature can be adjusted. The courtyard is filled with flowering fruit trees and are guarded by a gate of Valyria Steel, but there is plenty of room for the servants, guests, and masters of the mansion to have their training.

It is part of the culture that everyone be prepared for a battle, from the smallfolk to the nobles, and as such, everyone is expected to have one hour of training done early in the morning to not only help wake them up, but prepare them for any unwanted visitors, as rare as they are. Unsharpened swords are used as training weapons, all of them made of either Valyrian Steel or Dragonsteel,with Valyria Steel being for visitors and for Dragonsteel being for residents.

After the training, everyone goes about their business, in which Daenerys insists on having Jon learn more about his heritage, starting with his family. Much to Jon's annoyance, and Daenerys' delight, he does so, and with her helps him find the books that are translated into Common. The first book that Jon is to read is about the Origins of the Targaryens, and over the course of an hour, plenty of revelations are made to him, one of the first being that the Targaryens, despite being the most minor Dragonlord Family, they were amongst the most important houses for one thing and one thing alone, they were they inventors and primary producers and crafters of Valyrian Steel. Their ancient Ancestor, Daemascys of Tagar, which was the biggest and most volatile of the 14 Flames, was a simple smith who was known for using the volcano's own fire for forging the best swords and armors for the soldiers. However, within the volcano, he discovered an abandoned dragon egg, and slowly hatched and raised it as if it were his own child. In time, he accidentally discovered that dragon fire had magic within it, and when he tested a theory in using Dragon fire instead of Mount Tagar's, he discovered that the flames were so powerful and magical that nothing could quench it, not even sea water, and as such, the burning sword was left to try and air cool, until one day, a butcher, having come with a shipment of meat, had accidentally cut his hand, and the blood caused part of the metal to cool and become rough.

Daemascys, seeing this, asked for as much animal blood as he had and tested out his theory, in which the blade was quenched in the Blood of a pig. After seeing the blade cooled, he worked fast to make any last minute adjustments to the sword, and then sharpened and polished it. Once he finished, he tested the original Valyrian Blade, and it had cut cleanly through everything it touched, leaving behind black flames across whatever it's steel had kissed. With this, he forged more of these blades, each a success, and brought them before the Dragonriders, 40 of them in all, and offered his greatest work to the only woman amongst them, offering it in exchange for her hand in marriage, in which she accepted. The woman, who had no surname, took on whatever name her husband would, and he named their house Targaryen, after the great volcano which was not only his home for centuries, but had also brought him the dragon who aided him in the discovery and creation of of Valyrian Steel.

Jon, reading this, can't help but feel amazed, seeing how their family originally started out as smiths and became the most important family in Valyria, even if they were the weakest of the Dragonlords. Continuing to read, it turns out all of the most notable Targaryens were not only great smiths or dragonriders, they also inherited Daemascys' talent for innovation and invention, from Dragonglass Candles to Dragonbinder Horns, to even Valyrian Steel Armor types aside from the normal platemail. The one that gets Jon's attention is the original Valyrian Steel Sword, Blackfyre, which was last seen with Aegor Rivers, the Bittersteel. Sighing, knowing that through history, the Blackfyres inherited the sword thanks to Aegon the Unworthy, and now it belongs to them.

"Is something wrong, Jon?" Daenerys asks.

"I just wish we still had Blackfyre, that sword is our family's original blade, but it was given to the Blackfyres…"

"It was…" Daenerys says, but then she smiles, "However, I have somebody I want you to meet… Somebody who may very well be our turning point should we ever go to Westeros." Daenerys gestures for Jon to follow her, to which he closes the book and follows behind, and soon the two of them stand before a withered old man, blind and weak, but Jon can feel from this man a strong and powerful mind, and an inner fire that while dwindling out, rages as loudly as it can given it's strength. "This is our Uncle Aemon…"

"Aemon…?" Jon asks.

"Oh… That voice, is that your cousin, Daenerys?" Aemon asks, Jon noticing the Black Clothes upon Aemon's body.

"You're a brother of the Night's Watch?"

"I was, until another Maester took over my position at Castle Black, and had me released of my vows, for the very first time in history." Aemon explains, "It was arranged by the Clergy of the Dragon, as they had wanted me to enjoy the Warmth of Valyria, in the last of my days."

"I see…" Jon says, to which Eddard watches from a distance, and Jon smiles big as he walks over to Aemon and gently rests his hands upon the man. "Welcome home, Uncle!"

"I am overjoyed to be home, Jon…!" Aemon says, smiling as he sheds tears, with Daenerys joining in such a hug. "I am so happy to be safe in the Motherland, and now, for the first time, I can finds rest at the end of my days."

"You won't be dying yet, uncle!" Daenerys says, smiling confidently.

"Oh I know, I sense I have but a few more years of life left in the world…" Aemon says, releasing his embrace and sitting down in a comfortable chair, whilst gently reaching for a cup of water. "However, when I die, I wish for my body to be used to aid in the birth of new dragons, and my ashes thrown into the Smoking Sea, where I can rest with my ancestors."

"If that is what you wish, Uncle…!" Daenerys says, sighs. He then smiles at the two of them and asks to feel their Personal Dragon Eggs, in which Daenerys brings out a coal black egg, while Jon brings out his ash gray egg.

"Two Dragons, it seems we are short one…"

"What do you mean?" Jon asks.

"It will take three dragon riders to take back the Iron Throne, so we are short one Targaryen, and I shall not be around long enough to see it done." Aemon explains. "There must be another Targaryen out there we can give this egg too…" He gently reveals a third egg, and one which is that of a red. "This egg was meant for the Third Targaryen, in which you two and this third would live to go to Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne…"

"Where are we going to find a Third Targaryen?" Jon asks, "As you yourself said, Uncle, you may have no more than a few years at most until Balerion claims you…" Jon then covers his mouth, Eddard Stark having listened from around a corner. "Why did I just say that?"

"It is your Valyrian Blood, Jon, it is responding to the Motherland…" Aemon explains, "As for the Third Targaryen, we may have to broaden our search into the other Valyrian Houses…"

"Where do we even begin?"

"You may have to consider speaking with the surviving members of House Blackfyre, if any remain alive today." Aemon says, sitting down.

"My lady Daenerys, there is somebody here who wishes to see you…!" the Steward of the mansion says, stepping out from the shadows.

"Who is it?"

"I am unsure, but he calls himself a Prince of Dorne!"

"Dorne?" Jon Snow asks.

"Show him in…" Daenerys says, to which the steward bows and makes his way back to the front door, and slowly approaching them are a pair of men, both of them holding the features of the Dornish, however, one of them catches the attention of Daenerys and Jon. For the most part, he looks every bit the part of a Dornishman, but those eyes, those violet colored eyes of his, give away his Valyrian Blood.

"Presenting Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, the Red Viper, and his Nephew, Prince Aegon Targaryen…!" The Steward explains, to which Jon and Daenerys glance at each other.

"Greetings, Daenerys Targaryen, sister to my brother in law, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen!" Oberyn says, smiling at them with a bow, to which Aegon does as well, nerves evident in his motions.

"Welcome Prince Oberyn, I truly wasn't expecting you to be here!"

"It is true I wouldn't come here if my life depended on it, given the rumors and the stonemen that are known to be shipped here." Oberyn says, "However, I am not here for my sake…" He motions his hand and Aegon gently steps forward, nervous as he lowers his gaze, "This is your nephew, as well as mine, Prince Aegon Targaryen, and the reason why he is alive is due to my sister's last minute cunning. While she knew she couldn't save her daughter, she had saved her son by having a loyal handmaiden flee King's Landing through the intricate tunnels that flow through the city. Through it the handmaiden raced to Dorne and brought Aegon to my family…"

"So the babe that was killed?"

"Was a last minute trick of Ellia's, and she gave her life to save her son, and she gave her daughter essence of nightshade to put her to sleep to spare her the pain of her death." Oberyn explains, "That is what the Handmaiden told me anyway…"

"Prince Oberyn, I thank you for bringing my nephew here, do you wish for Aegon to remain here?"

"If it is not too much trouble, King Robert's spies have been poking their noses around lately, and I want to ensure my nephew's safety!" Oberyn explains, looking at them and bows on his hands and knees. "Please… I don't want the last remaining proof of Ellia to die by the hands of the Usurper!"

"Aunt Dany…" Aegon says, trying to be respectful, "I… I want to be here, with my family, I lost my sister and mother due to Robert Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and the Mountain, I'd feel safer here if you'd allow me…" He holds up a Dragonglass mirror, "I am also a Dreamer, I can use my powers to aid you in any way I can!"

"A Dreamer?" Daenerys asks.

"In ancient times…" Aemon begins, "House Targaryen had members who were powerful seers, they could see far into the past, anything happening in the present, and the most possible futures based on current events. These Dragon Dreamers were able to use this sight to predict the future as well as rediscover any lost secrets. It is how our ancestor, Daenys the Dreamer, allowed us to escape the destruction of Valyria." Aemon then smiles, "It is even said some of the Dreamers were so gifted with the skill that they could use at will, and even while awake through a technique called Meditation."

"Meditation?" Daenerys asks.

"It is a technique the Dragon Dreamers were able to utilize through practice so they could access the Dreams whilst awake, clearing their minds and allowing themselves to fall into a trance, in which they could communicate their visions to their comrades during war councils. It's how the Valyrian Freehold managed to grow as large as it did, using the strongest Dreamers as their strategists." Aemon continues, "However, the Greatest of them could utilize the Dreams in the midst of combat, predicting an opponent's movements, allowing them to evade or block on coming attacks and immediately counter-attacking."

"And I am amongst these Dreamers, Aunt Dany…" Aegon says, kneeling to her, "I swear to you here that if you allow me to join you in retaking the throne for our family, I will abdicate the throne to you, all I wish for in return are the Heads of three people, Ser Amory Lorch, Ser Gregor Clegane, and Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, for the murders of my mother and sister!" Daenerys looks at her Nephew as he looks at her, his eyes holding sincerity in them, as well as a burning determination to avenge those who had taken those dearest to him that he will never meet, and she can understand his pain, and nods.

"Done… Rise, Aegon Targaryen, Prince of Dorne…" Daenerys says, to which Aegon stands, and draws his sword, a Water Dancer's Sword, and performs a swordsman's salute. He then sheaths his sword, smiling at his aunt. Daenerys smiles back. Aemon smiles as he shakingly stands and slowly brings the Third Dragon Egg to Aegon, who smiles as he gently caresses it in his arms. Eddard smiles as he listens to them, but Oberyn Martell senses the man nearby and he walks over to Ned with a smile.

"You are keeping your distance?"

"Jon is part Targaryen, through his mother, I want them to get to know one another…" Eddard says, smiling at him.

"Forgive me, but I know that is bullshit, I've seen Rhaegar Targaryen before, and while Jon snow doesn't carry all of his overlying features, his face gives it away that he is Rhaegar's son, Aegon's younger brother…" Oberyn Martell says, venom in his voice. "Rhaegar married my sister, and Ellia was happy beyond belief to be of Rhaegar's family, but she wrote to me that Rhaegar was not satisfied with their marriage, due to it being arranged. However, he did his best to love Ellia, and for a time he actually showed he did, until your sister came along." Oberyn gives Ned Stark a look, in which the Quiet Wolf feels like there is a fight going to happen. "Ellia understood immediately at the Tourney at Harrenhal that Rhaegar was in love with Lyanna, but instead of growing jealous and letting her anger rule her, she gave Rhaegar permission to pursue her, as we Dornish don't deny our passions, and my sister loved Rhaegar so much that she was willing to have Lyanna as a sister-wife."

"Sister-Wife?" Eddard asks, "Princess Ellia allowed it?"

"Yes, and Lyanna grew to see Ellia as a sister as well, and when she fell pregnant, Ellia had it arranged that she would be in the Tower of Joy to protect her, and chose the strongest of the Kingsguard to guard her husband at the Trident and her sister-wife at the Tower. Unfortunately, the Gods did not smile on her love and devotion to her extended family… Rhaegar was killed at the Trident, Lyanna died giving birth to her son, and Ellia was punished by the Gods by being raped and murdered, and her daughter cut to pieces. The story about the Handmaiden being the one to rescue Aegon was but a lie… I had came to help my sister escape King's Landing once I heard Tywin was on the warpath. Unfortunately, I only had enough time to save my nephew, Rhaenys was killed before I could reach her, and I saw Ser Gregor Clegane rape my sister, but with but one hand, she used a language i taught her to tell me to run with Rhaegar and not to look back." He tries to keep his tears contained, "Had I gotten there sooner, I could've saved Rhaenys, or Ellia."

"Only one of them?" Ned asks.

"I make no delusions that I could've saved them both, once I had killed one, the other would have finished his work and came to reinforce the other. Even then it would be a very close shave for me to run with Aegon and the other survivor…" Oberyn looks down, shame on his face and in his voice, "I have fulfilled my promise to Ellia to keep her son safe, and I even took him as one of my own, keeping his secret safe, naming him Typhon Sand in the eyes of those who happen to see him but not get close enough to see his eyes. Aegon is actually a fairly decent actor and liar, even to the point he has even tricked me out of some of the poisons I use, so that he can poison his own serving to build up an immunity to them."

"He is clever, much like his father…" Eddard says,

"And takes after him more than you think, while he is a skilled swordsman, Aegon prefers to play music, read, and write songs and poetry, he even rivals his father's skill with his harp." Oberyn says, the Quiet Wolf and Red Viper sharing stories about Jon and Aegon, in which Oberyn learns that aside from training, Jon is known to sing on occasion, and those who have heard him believe his voice is Rhaegar's come again. "Oh think of how many ladies would swoon if those two actually made a musical duo."

"I would imagine how many would fall for them, but Jon hasn't sung for years, not since the last time he did on Sansa's nameday a few years back…" Ned Stark.

"What happened?"

"Robb had won a bet against Jon about what Arya would do to Sansa, as if to pull a prank on her, and as his prize, Jon was forced to sing a song. Robb had made a big annoucement to the entirety of the Dining Hall, and had asked what she wished to hear sung on her Nameday. It took Sansa but a moment to decide a song she had wished to hear, but ultimately, couldn't think of one, and had asked if a man in the room had a song she had never heard. As such, Jon entered and offered to sing, much to Sansa and Catelyn's disgust." Ned explains, "However, still angry at Arya for having pulled a prank on her, and knowing he and Robb had a hand in it somehow, wished to see Jon humiliate himself. However, when the music began to play, everyone could help but listen to Jon sing about families tearing themselves apart through meaningless hatred and senseless violence. The guests were all moved by song, some of them to tears at how their strained relationships between their siblings and other family members. Sansa was so moved by the song, she actually began to shed tears listening, and some of the lords and the vassals even joined in the chorus of the song."

"It must've been a beautiful song to move so many into singing with him…" Oberyn says, "I wish I could've heard it…!"

"Maybe one day you will!" Ned says, smiling at Oberyn, warming up to the Prince of Dorne, seeing the honor in this man, as well as his humor.

"I hope so, and before the day I either kill the Mountain, or he kills me." Oberyn says, "Now as for our Nephews, when do you mean to tell Jon? Or is Jon his actual name?"

"Surprisingly, Lyanna wanted to name him Aegon, just like his brother, and but the Triumvirate had decided to go with a much more benevolent name, one that better reflects his nature. Jaehaerys…!"

"A very fine name!" Oberyn says, the two of them, giving each other a grin, "Still, do you intend to tell him the truth?"

"I want to, but soon i must head back to Westeros… If he decides to come with me, I'll tell him on the way, but if he decides to remain, I've arranged it that he will be told by the Triumvirate on his upcoming Nameday." Eddard says, then he looks to the group, seeing how the Great Uncle is talking with his relatives and the three are just passing jokes. However, that is when Aegon reveals a harp and begins to play for the three, and without a care in the world, Jon begins to sing, his voice echoing through the halls, and out the windows, into the street for a bit of distance, and those that passed could only stop and listen to the sweet melodies and vocalizations. Daenerys and Aemon close their eyes, listening as the two work in tandem to make a beautiful song.

"A wolf's voice and a serpent's skill… Ironic…" Oberyn says, smiling as he listens to the music being played. "I must bid you good day, Ellaria is waiting for me."

"Good day…" Ned says, listening to the music, Jon's voice being resonant and beautiful for a man. Once the singing stops, and the music fades, Daenerys notices something around Aegon's neck.

"What is that?"

"Oh this, it's a bit of an experiment I had the smiths do for some coin, just some Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass mixed into a fine work of art." Aegon explains, "Turned out better than i expected…!" Around his neck is what appears to be a Valyrian Steel Amulet with a matching chain, whilst a carefully cut chunk of dragonglass is set into the center in the shape of the Targaryen Symbol. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful!" Daenerys says, stunned. Aegon smiles as he stands up and then turns to leave, but then he smiles, looking back at his family.

"And one more thing… Aegon Targaryen has been dead for years, from now on, call me Aegon Blackfyre… It suits me better now that I want Dragonstone and it's Frozen Fire for myself!" Aegon says, smiling at them, to which Daenerys looks at him and nods. "Good, I will see you all later!" He walks away, humming a tune as he walks back out onto the streets.

To shift focus to Aegon, he walks through the streets, using the Dreams to lead him to his uncle, through he takes his sweet time, knowing he is likely making love to his surrogate aunt, he chuckles as he shakes his head. His eyes wander around the streets, taking in the architecture, which was designed with dragons in mind, to which he reaches into his satchel and feels his Dragon Egg in his satchel. 'From what Daenerys says, the eggs texture determines whether the egg will be male or female…' He then rubs his thumb against it, and feels the scales are very smooth, 'Yup definitely a girl…! I think I'll her name after my mother…! Elliaxes sounds good to me!' He smiles as he thinks that, but then notices the egg jostling slightly, 'Oh do you like your name little Eliaxes!" He practically beams with fatherly love, 'Don't worry, Papa will get you out soon, and once you're fully grown, we'll fly together through the endless skies!' The egg moves again, as if happily, and he smiles as he gently rubs it and then continues on as he walks off, looking around. His eyes wander towards exotic beauties all around him, and the works of art the people make through their own hard work and determination.

He soon finds himself at the docks, and begins to sit down with a smile on his face, but then a familiar feeling comes over him, and his circular pupils become cat-like slits. He then begins to fall, falling deeper and deeper into an abyss of darkness, and from it, he finds himself standing amidst a great firestorm. In the flames, he is taken to a King's landing, where a Mockingbird brings down the wrath of Lions, one dressed in the hide and antlers of a stag, upon an old and weary wolf. With the Wolf's Death, a She-wolf of red is held prisoner and is tortured by the cloaked Lion and a Lioness covered in jewels, and a war breaks out, in which two stags will rise the Lion in Stag's Skin, one dressed in vines and flowers, the other wreathed in flames. From the Sea, an old and worn Kraken rises from the depths and brings ships from several small isles to bring the land to it's knees, and the final contender is a wolf, vengeful and angry, charges down from the frozen wastes with his armies, joined by the beings of the Rivers and the combatants clash. The first to die is the Stag of Flowers, in which a Shadow is born from the loins of the Stag of Flame, the Second is the Direwolf, whom dies with his throat cut whilst mourning for it's mate, the Third is the Lion in Stag's Skin, in which he takes a drink from a pool that rapidly turns purple, and it suffocates, the Fourth is the Stag of Flame, whom is decapitated, and finally, the Kraken is killed by a younger, stronger one, and sinks into the depths.

However, his eyes are drawn the Wall, where he sees a massive herd of mammoths, and Giants, fleeing from a massive blizzard, in which a White Wolf will allow through, only to be attacked by a group of wretched Crows, but a Heart forged of Flame will resurrect him, and with the Death of the Lead Crow, consumed by the Flames, the White Wolf will be turned into a Dragon, however, that is when a shift occurs, as the vision shatters from the point of the Wall onward. The Herd of Mammoths are aided by a Black Dragon, who beseeches the Lead Crow, and brings proof from a mammoth corpse that moves on it's own, and reveals there are hundreds of thousands of them far to the North. The Example is brought down during the Reign of the Lion Cub King, and thanks to his good graces and the Seven Pointed Star's aid, the Crows and Mammoths are given the supplies and reinforcements they need. The Black Dragon also speaks of the White and Red Dragons, and how they seek to end the feud between their lines peacefully, in which the Lioness threatens his head, only for- The Dreams cannot allow him to see more, they only show him the path, but not the steps he must take along it, but they do allow him to see one last thing before he is cut off. A dream of hope… Hope for the future...

Author's Note: PHEW! This chapter was a real pain to get out on time but I am sure glad I managed to do it. Also did you know that Obsidian, aka Dragonglass, is also used in jewelry, making mirrors, and making surgical knives? (Hint, Hint) Aaaanyyywaaaay, For those of my fans who have read my other content, especially my "My Hero Academia" Content, rest assured that I'm working on it, but progress is reeeeeaaaally slow right now, due to how I'm currently focused on trying to get this story to a good point i can put it on hiatus for a while, so I can focus on "MHA: Life Foundation". In any case, I'm still working on the next chapter for it, and I'll get it out as soon as I can find the inspiration to continue it, i swear it, its just really slow going right now. In any case, I hope you guys like this new chapter of Valyria Reborn. Don't forget to Like, Favorite, and Review, and all that good stuff, and I'll catch you guys on the flipside! DRACARYS!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hellooooo Everyone, been a while since I last updated, so I'm here with a Quick update and a new chapter to introduce. I hope everyone is going to like this chapter, and please to leave a review if you do, and tell me what your favorite moment is from every chapter so far, I really like to know what kind of things you like to use in future chapters. Also, please let me know if you want me to create a seperate series filled with the Lore of Valyria, which all my future Fan Fictions will be based around. Speaking of a future fanfiction, I'm starting to perform experiments with an idea for a future fanfiction that involves the White Wolf, the Half-Man, the Dragon Queen, as well as Aemon, Jon and Daeny's Uncle, as well as Aegon and Rhaenys, Jon's half-siblings. Anyway... I hope you guys like the story as it is starting to take shape, and please remember to take the time Follow, Favorite, and Review this story. Also, I'm putting Life Foundation on Hiatus until I decide to take a break from Game of Thrones. Anyway, I'll catch you on the flipside, DRACARYS!

Entering one of the few brothels in Valyria, Aegon hears the cries of his surrogate aunt, Ellaria Sand, during the throws of ecstacy, to which the Prince simply places a hand on his face and knocks on the door to the room Oberyn and Ellaria lie in. With the knock, the two finish, and cover themselves, slightly, and Aegon enters. "Ah, Aegon, how was your meeting with Princess Daenerys…?"

"More generous than I had originally expected, given the fact she is a Pureblood, and most Purebloods fall into madness…" Aegon says, "However, that remains to be seen, and hopefully, Jon Snow can keep her madness at bay."

"And what of your brother?" Oberyn asks.

"My brother…" Aegon says, smiling as he remembers Jon Snow's face, seeing the similarities between their faces, they looked similar, but with some minor but key differences. "I never thought I'd ever get to see him, or any member of my direct family…" Aegon struggles to hold back tears of joy, having seen his younger brother for the first time. "If only Rhaenys were here…"

"Oh Aegon…" Oberyn says, wrapping a sheet round his waist then holding his nephew close. "Your family is finally within reach, and now you can have it back, your great uncle, your aunt, and your little brother. Remember, protect them as a dragon does it's eggs and you will not lose them again…"

"I will burn the world to ash before I lose them again…" Aegon swears, having felt he has lost enough, and knowing his Targaryen Madness will take him if he loses anymore. "I will do everything I can to ensure our family survives…" He gently grips his sword, and then his Uncle let's him go, "Uncle, thank you for everything you've done for me, and if you ever need my help, you know how to contact me…" He gently hands his uncle a small mirror made of Dragonglass with a golden fitting. "You may need this in the future."

"I will, little Dragon… Be safe for when I leave…" Oberyn says, to which Ellaria smiles as she wraps herself in a sheet as well and hugs her surrogate nephew.

"Aunt, I had a Dream not long ago that you should know…" He then whispers it into her, causing the woman to turn pale with horror. "Even if you desire it, Aunt, stay your Venom, for it will be Tyene who suffers because of your wrath." Ellaria looks at her surrogate Nephew, and she nods, Aegon's Dreams having saved her life on a few occasions, so she has no reason to doubt him, especially when the consequences are this severe.

"What did you tell her?"

"Something that will be evident to her should you die in your attempt to obtain justice." Aegon says, then whispering into his ear, to which Oberyn's face turns serious, and he nods. "Thank you for the council, Aegon, I shall keep it in mind when I face the Mountain."

"Thank you, Uncle…" Aegon says, sighing in relief. That is when a set of hands fall on his chest, and Aegon blushes bright red.

"Oh don't you tell me you came here only for a short meeting did you!"

"Yes I did! You know I don't like it in these kinds of places!" Aegon says, the girls starting to drag him away. "I absolutely refuse to partake of this!"

"Oh foolish boy, you are Dornish as much as you are Crownlander, so enjoy yourself!"

"NOOOOOO!" Aegon shouts as the girls attempt to drag him away, but Aegon uses their pull to his advantage, leaping backwards and running like his life, and chastity, depends on it. Despite being Dornish by nature, Aegon doesn't want his first to be with prostitutes, he wants his first to be a night of love and passion. Oberyn can't help but laugh as his nephew runs like there is a manticore chasing after him. Speaking of which, Aegon's warning, as well as the use of Manticore Venom is something he had considered, but Aegon's warning struck home, he would get too close to the Mountain during their battle, his pride and anger would blind him to the Mountain's final attack.

'Aegon, you are such a wonderful man, and while you are right, I must face the Mountain, I will do it on my own terms, however, I will take your warning to heart. If I cannot get the truth out of him before he is flat on his back, I will kill him before he kills me, and I will keep that broken blade on the off chance he does manage to grab me…' Oberyn thinks, holding Ellaria close, 'I will not damn my daughters for the sake of justice.'

'My dear nephew, your dire warning shall not go unheeded…' Ellaria thinks, 'If my rage is what gets my daughters killed, especially Tyene dying by my own choice in poison, then I will "stay my venom" as you had put it…' Ellaria thinks, 'My daughters and stepdaughters mean everything to me, if my rage is what gets them killed, then I will follow your advice. You saved me more than once before, I will not ignore your warnings now!'

After barely managing to make it out of the brothel, Aegon lies against the wall, and downs a drink from his flask, it is highly diluted wine with a drop of essence of Nightshade, thoroughly mixed into the drink. Thanks to his uncle's lessons on poisons, he knows that a single drop is enough to calm him down, and thanks to years of fear and paranoia, he has come to rely heavily on it, but not without reason. Aegon, like his mother Elia, has had a weak constitution, and it's why he has often worked in immunizing himself against poison, and for the most part he has succeeded, all but the Essence of Nightshade, the Strangler, Manticore Venom, Basilisk Blood, the Tears of Lys, and the Long Farewell are within his immunity, and thanks to his many experiments, he has learned that eating a form of charcoal found in around diamond minds provides salvation from most poisons. The Maesters refuse to listen to him, the fat old fools, but he doesn't blame them, the knowledge of the past is good, but expanding upon it is the only way to ensure true learning. Oberyn had hired an exiled Maester named Qyburn to teach him in his youth, and Aegon had taken to his studies like a fish out of water.

Once he catches his breath, he makes his way back to the Targaryen Mansion, in which he finds Jon Snow sitting with his egg in his hands, studying it, "Jon Snow?" Aegon asks, to which Jon looks to Aegon, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm simply trying to understand this egg, I felt the heat coming off of Daenerys's egg, but this one, all I feel is cold…" Jon explains. "Whenever I'm near any source of heat, I can feel the egg moving, as if it were quivering in fear!"

"May I?" Aegon asks, to which Jon simply nods and carefully passes the egg to Aegon, who examines it with the attention of a Maester. "Oh now I get it! This an Ice Dragon's Egg!"

"An Ice Dragon? I thought they were myths!" Jon says, shocked as he is handed back his egg.

"From what I've read in the books while I have been here, I've found out that Ice Dragon's aren't really a myth, just a rare breed of Dragon." Aegon explains, "The myth about them being made of Living Ice is actually a half-truth. Ice Dragons are Ice made Flesh, and they resemble their Fire Affiliated cousins with a few differences that make them stand out."

"Such as?" Jon says, absorbing the knowledge.

"Ice Dragons grow much faster than Fire Dragons, have generally thicker scale armor, have scales that have an ice-like sheen and coloring, and above that, they generate blasts of cold as their breath weapons." Aegon explains, "However, the one thing that truly sets them apart is that they are much calmer and more sociable than Fire Dragons, and often allow more than one person, especially those of non-Valyrian Descent, to ride them, but only if they trust them enough." Jon looks at the egg with a smile on his face, "It seems that Ned Stark, and by extension, our ancestor, Aegon, made the right choice in giving the Starks an Ice Dragon Egg!"

"I see, though how do I hatch her?"

"Hmmmm…." Aegon takes out a book he had purchased days ago, and reads it, "Oh! It seems that Ice Dragons hatch when the presence of the Flesh and Ice are present, like when Fire and Blood are present for Fire Dragons!"

"How am I going to get ice around here?" Jon asks, stunned.

"I have an idea…! I'll be back!" Aegon says, to which he runs inside, and a few minutes, he comes back and brings out a pitcher of water. "Okay here goes…!" Aegon then gently pours a trickle of water upon the egg, and almost instantly, the water freezes as Jon feels the egg grows colder rapidly. "It works!"

"Amazing!" Jon says, looking the egg, as the water stops flowing and the ice rapidly steams and evaporates. "So this is how we'll get Ice for my dragon!"

"Indeed!" Aegon says, smiling, "So now we need a worthy sacrifice for the hatchling!" However, that is when Ghost trots over, and looks at Jon, pleadingly and gently nudges the egg.

"Ghost…?" Jon asks, which his eyes then dawn with horror, "No… You can't be serious!"

"What is it Jon?" Aegon asks.

"I think Ghost wants to become the sacrifice for the Egg!" Jon says, shaking as he pets his Direwolf, horrified with what he believes Ghost is asking. "Ghost I can't ask this of you!" The Wolf whines as he looks at Jon, almost pleadingly, Jon hugging his Direwolf pup, unwilling to do it. However that is when Aemon walks out, and listens to Jon Snow, and he gently stop.

"Jon Snow, you wouldn't be sacrificing your Direwolf…" Aemon says, looking ahead of him due to blindness. "It was once a custom that when an Ice Dragon Egg was born in Valyria, one who had passed away would be frozen with an expecting hatchling…" He feels Ghost walk over to him, and Aemon pets the beast, "It was also known that when the Egg hatched, it would be gifted the knowledge and some of the abilities of the one it was buried with… Almost as if giving the one who passed on new life…"

"So you're saying that Ghost…?"

"He would be reborn as your Dragon, only this time he would be born a female…" Aemon explains, "However, I can sense your hesitation in giving up Ghost, you are both Dragon and Direwolf… Therefore… I humbly request that I be the one to aid you in hatching your Dragon Egg, my wisdom and knowledge will be passed onto your dragon, and she shall also inherit my sharp sense of hearing…"

"Uncle Aemon…!" Jon says, stunned.

"I have lived far longer than most… I have lost much in my life, and now I have been given the chance to give something back to my family…" Aemon says, knowing Daenerys is overhearing this, the young woman holding back her tears as she listens to Aemon give his speech. "I said I had wanted my body to become that which will bring to life new Dragons for our family, however, as I had recently begun to remember, Fire will never harm me, and so, I believe that it is my destiny to become part of an Ice Dragon."

"Uncle…" Jon says, standing and hugging his great uncle, "Thank you…"

"It is no trouble at all, Jon…" Aemon says, "I have some time left in this world, and I want to be able to spend as much of it with my family as I can…! So let us return to happier thoughts, like what are you going to name your Dragon?"

"Name her?" Jon asks, looking at the egg. "I was thinking of possibly naming her Wyllaxes, but that feels… I don't know… Odd…"

"It probably is… I think that Lyannarys would work much better in my opinion…" Aegon says, smiling at his unsuspecting brother. "I mean your dragoness will be part of the Wars to come, and why name her after a warrior woman?"

"Lyannarys…?" Jon asks, looking at Aegon. He does not know why, but it feels much better than that of Wyllaxes, and it brings a smile to his face, "Lyannarys… I like it!"

"Then it is settled…!" Aegon says. After this, days pass, and Ned Stark bids farewell to his son, explaining that he has one last surprise for him on his Nameday, which will be coming soon, and has asked that the Triumvirate give it to him in his stead, to which Jon nods and hugs his father, saying goodbye to him for, what he doesn't realize, the last time. Aegon smiles as he says goodbye to his aunt and uncle, and promises that when his dragon is hatched and strong enough, he'll fly to visit them, to which he shows his uncle the egg, the Prince of Dorne smiling as he holds the object in his hand and looks at it, chuckling, as he hands it back to his nephew. The ships soon depart back to Westeros, and for Ned Stark, it is just in time, for as he rides for Winterfell, he comes across King Robert's Entourage.

"Ned!" Robert says, riding up to his old friend, to which Eddard bows to his old friend, "You've gotten fat!" Ned simply gives the man a look that says it all, and the two share a friendly laugh and a handshake, lest they fall off their horses. "Where have you been all this time? I had sent a Raven to you weeks ago, and here I find you riding from White Harbor!"

"I had some pressing matters to attend to, your Grace, a business transaction between Pentos and Westeros to prepare for the upcoming Winter, as our crops have been particularly bad this year."

"Ah! That does make some amount of sense!"

"Yes, your grace…!" Eddard says, to which the two catch up, "Before I forget your grace, there is something I need to discuss with you alone when we have a chance, and it would be best coming from me than Varys or his Little Birds…"

"Hmmmm… I see… Then I suppose when we go to visit Lyanna, we will talk!"

"Thank you, Your Grace!" Eddard says, and within a few days, they make it to Winterfell, in which the castle has just finished preparations and with formalities being dealt with, Ned and Robert enter the crypts, where Robert places a Winter Rose on Lyanna's statue.

"Did she really have to be buried here? She should be on a hill amongst a field of flowers where the sun above her…" Robert says, looking at the statue of Lyanna.

"She belongs here, with her family…" Ned says, trying to remain passive.

"She belonged with me…" Robert says, "Every night, when I dream, I kill him… I'll kill every last Targaryen I get my hands on."

"Your Grace…" Ned says, trying to be careful with his choice of words. "I know of your hatred for the Targaryens, I hate them as much as you do, but I have news about Daenerys and Viserys…"

"Oh?" Robert asks, listening.

"Viserys Targaryen is dead… He died from Plague no more than a few months ago…"

"Ha! One Dragonspawn down and another to go! So where is the whore?" Ned hesitates for a moment, "Ned…? Whats wrong…?"

"We have a major problem on our hands… The Dragonspawn you feared, there is no longer just one, but ten thousand, maybe more of them, living in Valyria…" Ned explains, "Along with over a hundred living dragons, maybe more…" Robert turns pale as he hears this, stumbling backwards, Lyanna's sarcophagus the only thing supporting him, "And whats more, they have rediscovered how to recreate Valyrian Steel… The Valyrians have returned to the World."

"No… If they attack us, we won't stand a chance!" Robert says, his fears realized.

"Yes, however, I have someone keeping an eye on them, somebody I left with, and who was welcomed amongst the Valyrians due to his… Heritage…" Ned explains.

"Really? Who?" Robert asks.

"My son, Jon Snow…"

"Your Bastard?" Robert asks.

"Yes… I never told you this until now, but Jon's mother, Wylla, was Half Targaryen… Her father was Duncan Targaryen, and her mother, Jenny of the Old Stones…" Ned says, to which Robert looks at him with rage, but them calms down.

"Your son was Targaryen all this time, and you hid it from me… Why…?"

"You would have killed him had you found out… He is my son, and the only thing that reminds me of the woman I fell in love with long ago…" Ned explains, "Hate me if you will, but I promised Wylla to protect him!"

"From what you have told me, he is more Wolf than Dragon, I hope you beat the Dragonspawn out of him…" Robert says.

"I didn't need to, my wife, Catelyn, saw to it herself, her constant anger and hatred towards him drove him to misery, so much so he has no trace of Madness in him…"

"Then I will let him live, so long as he remains in Essos, and if he comes back to the North, he is to remain in the North. If he comes South, I will have him killed, is that Understood?" Robert asks, "I am doing this because you are my friend, Ned, and because your son has proven himself loyal, that is the only reason why I am sparing his life!"

"I thank you, Robert, I know Jon will likely warn us if the Valyrians decide to march West, I trained him well to protect his family, and whatever news he sends me, I shall give to you immediately." Ned says, bowing. "There is also one more thing I should inform you about…"

"What is it?" Robert asks, "Make it quick…!"

"It's about Rhaegar Targaryen's true motives…" He gives Robert a letter, in which Robert takes it, and finds that inside is the handwriting of Lyanna Stark, Robert having recognized it from the many times he had read whatever she wrote in her personal books, only this seems a bit hurried.

_To my friends, family, and my Betrothed,_

_I am sorry for vanishing as I have, and for the misunderstanding that you have about Rhaegar, but please listen closely to what I have to say! I was not kidnapped by Rhaegar, far from it. The night I had vanished from Winterfell, I was beset upon by assassins, sent by the Mad King himself, after discovering I was the Knight of the Laughing Tree, something I take pride in. Rhaegar, having discovered who I was before the King did, had kept my secret, but the information somehow had gotten to his ears, and he had sent assassins after me, only for Rhaegar, who had been following them, to rescue me, and I went with him to Dorne in order to hide in one of it's most isolated locations to avoid being found by the Mad King. Please don't hate Rhaegar, he is one of my closest and most loyal friends, and was merely doing what he could to protect me, but I know now that he is dead, and I cannot feel more sorrow than for the one who was only doing what anyone would do for those close to them. I am sorry for not writing you sooner, but the assassins have finally found me, and have decided to strike while Arthur Dayne and his men are distracted by other visitors. The locks on the door won't hold for much longer, and so I am sorry to say this, but farewell, I love you all. To Robert, as I know you are reading this, I had wanted to tell you this earlier, but considering your wrath and hatred runs as deep as madness, you would not believe me… I am sorry you had to find out this way… Goodbye, my Loyal Stag…_

_Lyanna Stark of Winterfell_

Robert can't help but want to deny it, but this is her handwriting, and the faint traces of blood that are seen indicates that Lyanna was telling the truth. Shaking his head, Robert realizes the depths of his rage had blinded him, and how he had killed an innocent man who had actually saved his betrothed, and he hears Rhaegar's words in his mind, ones he had long ignored amidst the fighting. "Baratheon stop, you don't know what you're doing!", "Lyanna is alive, if you kill me and you'll kill her!", "Lyanna… I failed you... Goodbye… My Dearest…"

"No… No… It can't be true…!" Robert says, holding the Letter close, realizing the depths of his sin, he had started the war over a lie, and now the one man who saved his betrothed is dead. "Oh Lyanna, I'm so sorry…!" He sheds tears of sorrow and self-loathing, he had killed Lyanna's closest friend, all over a lie. Ned leaves Robert alone, while he is smirking internally.

'Lyanna, if you weren't my sister, I'd say "You sly fox"!' Ned thinks, 'Don't worry, your and Rhaegar's son is safe now, with his family, so rest easy now…' He leaves Robert alone to think over his Mistake, and realize the gravity of his sins, and returns to the feast, knowing later he must tell Catelyn the truth about Jon Snow, and when it comes around, he won't leave anything out. It was also fortunate that Howland Reed, one of the few people who knew Jon Snow's secret, trots up on his horse, looking to his Warden. "Howland!"

"Lord Eddard!" Howland says, shaking hands with his friend and comrade. "It is good to see you again!" He looks around, and whispers, "Where is Jon?"

"In Essos with his true family…" Ned whispers, but then pulls back, "Come join the feast old friend, afterwards we'll talk."

"Yes, my lord!" Howland smiles, "I hope you have some chicken available! Oh how I missed that roast chicken we had previously!"

"Oh we do! Did you bring any Lizard-Lion Meat with you?"

"Yes, it should've arrived instructions on how to properly carve up and cook it!"

"Milord!" the cook says, rushing out! "My apologies! But we just received a strange meat we have not attempted to cook before, we are having trouble with deciding how to make it edible!"

"I guess that is my cue!" Howland Reed says, "I shall help you! Lizard Lion is actually a fairly good meet at the neck! If you still have the tail, it will be served directly to the King when he returns to the feast! Now come"

"Thank you, milord!" The cook says, and Howland Reed goes with the cook to prepare the Lizard-Lion.

After some time, Robert returns to the feast, having calmed himself and ready to resume feasting, and to make a toast to a fallen enemy. "Everyone!" Robert Baratheon says, holding up his cup, "I am truly humble to sit here amongst my allies of the North, and as of today, I have learned a truth that I had ignored within the depths of my rage during the Rebellion." He goes on to show everyone the letter that Lyanna Stark had left them and reads it outloud to everyone. The reaction from the Northerners is one of true shock, and they all begin whispering to one another. "I myself was truly appalled by the severity of my own actions, and now that I know the truth, I hold no anger towards the Targaryens, however, if they want to take back the Iron Throne, I won't go down without a fight. As King of the Seven Kingdoms, I hereby toast the North, The Vale, the Riverlands, and the Stormlands, for their great victory! And for Rhaegar Targaryen, the most honorable man among the Targaryens! Hail the Victorious and Honorable Dead!"

"Hail!" Everyone calls out, joining him and everyone returns to feasting, though it is less boisterous than before. However, within a few moments, a new meal is brought before the King, who looks at it stunned.

"What is this?" King Robert Baratheon asks, to which Howland Reed steps out with the chef and cooks, having changed his clothes back, "Lord Reed?"

"That, your Grace, is Lizard Lion, the mightiest beast in the Neck, I have brought to you the biggest one I could find for you to sample, my lord!" Howland Reed says, to which Robert nods and takes a piece of the meet and tastes it, his eyes lighting up with a stunned look, and then it settles into grin of satisfaction.

"It is delicious!" Robert exclaims loudly. "Lord Reed, you must show me how to hunt in the Neck sometime, I would love to battle a Lizard Lion and catch one myself!"

"It would be my honor, your Grace!" Howland says, bowing to his King, and everyone's boisterous attitude is restored, as they all begin to resume the feast in full swing. Later that night, Catelyn Stark, Ned Stark, Benjen Stark, and Howland Reed, meet with Catelyn in the Crypts, where they reveal the truth to her about Jon Snow, revealing he is really Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark's trueborn son, Jaehaerys Targaryen.

"I thought it was Aegon…!" Howland says.

"The Valyrian Triumvirate had chosen to rename him to Jaehaerys, and with his brother, Aegon, having survived the massacre of the Targaryen Family, it makes things much easier." Ned Stark says.

"Then that means…!"

"Yes, Jon is not really my son, but my nephew… I only raised him as my son to uphold a promise I made to Lyanna." Eddard says. "Now Jon is in Valyria with his brother and aunt, as well as his Uncle Aemon."

"Jon…" Catelyn says, looking down, "I had nearly killed him…"

"What?" Eddard asks.

"Long ago… When Jon was a boy… I… I couldn't bear the look of him anymore, and I prayed to all Seven that they take him away, and he came down with Pox. Once I saw him suffering, I couldn't bear the depths of my sin, and so I prayed to the Gods, the Old and the New, to show mercy upon the boy, and…" Catelyn is shedding tears, "... I promised that I would love him, have the King name Jon a Stark, and let that be the end of it… The Gods kept their word, but I couldn't keep mine…" Ned can't believe what he is hearing, but deep in his heart he knows it's the truth, Catelyn would never lie to her when it comes to family, and his inner direwolf was baying for blood, but he loved Catelyn too much to do anything about this, it was done, it is long in the past. "I am sorry Ned… I nearly killed your Nephew…"

"No…" Ned says, "It was my fault, I should've had more trust in your and told you as Jon began to grow…" He calms down, and hugs his wife, holding her close, the two of them sharing a tender moment.

Across the Sea in Essos, in the City of Valyria, a Red Woman and her Attendant, make their way into the city, having booked passage there, and slowly the two make their way to the Targaryen Mansion, the two of them on a mission, Melisandre smiles as she looks to her attendant. "Are you nervous, young one?"

"Yes, my Lady…" The woman says, her voice quiet, much in a similar manner to Maester Aemon's. "I have not seen him in nearly 17 years…"

"Well you needn't worry… He will be more than happy to see you again, just be glad those stab wounds did not touch your throat or head, lest it become impossible to bring you back or restore your voice…" Melisandre says, smiling as she looks at her attendant, locks of silver hair, visible beneath her hood, her obsidian eyes, looking through the window as she sees Aegon playing against Jon in a game of Chess, a smile creeping across her lips, and a look of pride in her eyes. Rhaenys can only feel joy as she knows that finally, her family will be whole again…

Author's Note: Man this chapter was a whole lot of fun to write, especially the unexpected ending, which came from a font of inspiration, that which I shall leave unrevealed for now. So as I said before, I'm toying with the Fact that I'm thinking of doing a Valyria Lore Series for my Game of Thrones to build up a "Canon" History and Lore for Valyra, as well as Magic and such. I would like yoiur guys's honest opinions. Also, as mentioned earlier, I am doing experiments with another story involving Tyrion, Aemon, Daenerys, Jon, Aegon, and Rhaenys. However, there is one more experiment I want to attempt, Mixing my favorite videogame, ESV: Skyrim, with Game of Thrones, but I'm having a hard time molding the grounding for it, so that one will take a while. and to those who are waiting for Life Foundation to be updated, I'm taking a break from wracking my brain over it to let some inspiration to come naturally for it, so for now it is going to be put on Hiatus so that my inspiration for Game of Thrones can level out and drop. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this, please remember to Watch, Favorite, and Review, tell me your favorite moments in the fanfiction so far and I'll catch you on the flipside! DRACARYS!


End file.
